


sunrise on a new day

by sodawrites



Category: The Misfits (Podcast), gay baby gang (gbg)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Cute, Drabble, Elementary School, M/M, can be read as platonic, first fic! plz be nice :(, lowercase on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodawrites/pseuds/sodawrites
Summary: ok so they are in like 2nd grade and this is how they meetjust a cute first meetings fic, don't mind me





	sunrise on a new day

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this awhile ago and decided that because there is like not enough switz shit on here i will post this.
> 
> just cute, no plot
> 
> also toby is just mentioned

art class was cameron's favorite class.

 

not only did he share the class with his best friend toby, but the two of them could just play with the paints and markers until the end of class. however, today, toby was home sick, so that left cam alone at their shared little table. cam wasn't upset, though. he continued on, adding the finishing touches to his painting.

 

cam smiled to himself. his painting was one of a sunset. it had started out as an excuse for cam to mix a bunch of paint together, but he liked how it had ended up turning out. he got up to start cleaning up the mess he'd made when he heard a loud shout come from the front of the room.

 

"aw, what the heck?!"

 

cameron's head snapped up to look at the boy who'd shouted. it was eric, the new kid, who recently moved from america, and had been in cam's art class for about two weeks now. cam didn't really know the kid that well, but his american accent was distinctive enough for cam to at least remember his name.  


 

cam watched as the art teacher made her way over to where eric sat. "oh no, what happened?" she asked worriedly.

 

"my freaking painting's ruined! i spilt paint all over it!" eric crossed his arms together, starting to pout. "i spent three days on it!"

 

sure enough, when cam looked over at said painting, he disovered it to be mostly covered in black paint. he couldn't think of a way to recover the painting underneath, which sucked, because from what cam could see of it, it looked really good. a forest, he assumes. 

 

"oh, im sorry eric," the teacher said sympathetically. "well, how about you help me clean this up, and i can get you some more paper to work with, yeah?"

 

"fine." eric stood up and headed over to the sinks with the paper towels and grabs a few before making his was back to his seat. after a minute of wiping and re-wiping the paint the table finally was clean. he had just finished throwing away the napkins when the teacher walked over, a new sheet of paper in hand. she set it infront of eric and smiled down at him.

 

"here you go, okay? if you want help with this one, so you can catch up to the rest of the class, don't be afraid to ask around." she was about to turn around to walk away when eric's hand grabbed onto her skirt.

 

"i dont, uh.." he was nervous, it was obvious with how his volume had dropped significantly from mere moments before. "i'm, uh, not friends with anyone in this room, but i want help..."

 

she chuckled, no malice in her tone. "well, okay, i can-"

 

"i can help you!"

 

both eric and their teacher looked over at cam, who surprised even himself by speaking up. "what was that, cam?" she asked him.

 

"i said i'll help him!" cam smiled confidently. "i mean, i'm finished with my painting anyways, and i've got nothing to do, so why not?"

 

"sounds alright to me. eric, what do you say?" she turned to face the boy, who didn't appear to be upset anymore. instead, he wore a curious expression on his face. 

 

"okay. sure, i guess," he mumbled, and the teacher grinned. she waved cam over, and he sat down next to the american boy at the table.

 

"alright! you boys have fun!" and with that, she walked over to a different table that needed her help.

 

after a moment of silence, cam spoke up. "so, what do you wanna paint?"

 

eric looked down at the fresh sheet of paper layed out in front of the boys and thought for a moment. "i think an ocean scene would be pretty cool!" he eventually decided.

 

"alright!"

 

and the boys worked until class is nearly over, making conversation that ranged from favorite video games to favorite food. by the end of class, the boys are cracking jokes and laughing at random shit that they say. soon enough, the teacher started yelling "five minutes left, you guys! get your messes cleaned up!" and cam found himself wishing class would never end. the boys clean up, and start discussing what they're gonna do the next day.

 

"and tomorrow we can sit at my table! i mean, my friend toby sits there too, so i need to introduce you to him, but he should be back tomorrow!" cam was grinning wildly.

 

"yeah, dude, i can't wait!" 

 

the bell rung, and they part their ways, looking forward the the next day where their newfound friendship will continue to blossom and the boys will grow to be best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me of any typos pls
> 
> :)


End file.
